Destinados a estar juntos
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Au 2 amores correspondidos, un trato que cambia el rumbo de sus vidas, el destino imprevisible juega la gato y al raton con una Leona y un serpiente... Primer Dramione denle una oportunidad no existe voldemort ni mortifagos


**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa JK**

**Dedicatoria: este One Shot, esta dedicado a SELENA_POTTER te lo debía desde hace un mes siento mucho si llego hasta ahora, Gracias por la portada estuvo magnifica, ahora si disfruta de este pequeño regalo**

**Espero te guste**

**PD: es mi primer Dramione, asi que no me hago responsable si alucinan la historia jeje**

**DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS**

Unos pasos veloces interrumpían el silencio de aquel oscuro pasillo en el castillo de Hogwarts. Hermione Granger corria aprisa apurada a llegar en la torre de astronomía. Dudaba que el sea muy paciente, pero eso no importaba, pues si espero 2 años para confesarle que le atraía podía esperar 15 minutos de retraso ¿no?

El aire gélido que cruzaba por aquel corredor la hizo estremecer, sin importarle que no cargaba nada para cubrirse, apuro mas sus pasos para llegar al lugar mas cálido que podía, estar en los brazos de aquel hombre que la enamoro sin remedio

Algo exhausta y con la respiración agitada abrió la puerta de su destino, sonrió ampliamente al verlo parado de frente a la ventana admirando el paisaje que el castillo ofrecía, con aquel porte que cargaba, arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. Pronuncio su nombre en un susurro con esperanza que la escuchase

—Draco—el muchacho volteo a ver a la chica de rizos castaños y ojos miel que sonreía ampliamente mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. La escasa iluminación que la luna llena ofrecía en aquel lugar, la hizo ver más hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas—Hermione—susurro y acto seguido la chica llego corriendo a sus brazos que la esperaban impacientes.

Sin perder ni un minuto más se fundieron en un beso cargado de emociones, alegría, felicidad, cariño, pasión y amor, este último era el que los 2 adolescentes se decían cada noche, en la oscuridad que ofrecía el castillo la esperanza que algún día, ellos puedan gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos.

Quien iba imaginar que ese muchacho de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos grises cual hielo terminaría enamorándose de la sabelotodo Granger

Pues eso sucedió hace apenas 4 meses en el que la final el chico de corazón de hielo y coronado como el príncipe de las serpientes, admitió ante esa muchacha a la que años atrás había menospreciado, su amor. El amor puro de 2 almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntos sin importar del estatus social, el dinero y la sangre.

Todas las noches desde hace 4 meses cuando ellos cursaban su 6° año, Vivian un amor clandestino, en el cual aun había temor al rechazo por los padres de él y aun peor por los amigos de ella, pero eso les importaba poco cuando estaban juntos demostrándose ante abrazos, besos y susurros lo que sentían.

Esta noche era el último en el que estarían juntos pues al día siguiente comenzaban las vacaciones de fin de curso y por 2 largos meses no se verían. Un sufrimiento que ambos soportarían para luego estar juntos de nuevo, sin embargo nadie les aseguraba que el destino impredecible como siempre cambiaria el rumbo de las decisiones de ambos chicos.

.

.

.

Draco estaba ansioso, todas las noches se acostaba con la esperanza de que un día mas se acababa para estar junto a su pequeña sabelotodo

El rubio aun no podía creer que estaba enamorado perdidamente de Granger , sin embargo tampoco imagino que Hermione sentiría los mismo. Cuando al fin acepto sus sentimientos y se los confeso a ella, no pudo estar más feliz al ser aceptado y es que pensó que su novia estaba enamorada de su amigo pelirrojo pero la realidad era otra. Él le atraía, aunque siempre diferían pues era un poco diferente en su forma de pensar.

Mas su amor era tan grande que no importaba esas pequeñas diferencias, en su calendario tachaba los días que pasaban, pero estaba ansioso porque aun faltaba 3 semanas para verla de nuevo, 3 semanas que se le hacían una eternidad y más cuando su madre insistía que ya estaba en la edad para comprometerse ante una señorita de su sociedad

Pero el rubio siempre respondía—Madre aun no es tiempo, al finalizar séptimo año prometo estar con una señorita—_pero mi futura esposa ya esta elegida y es Hermione Granger_. Pensaba cada vez que su madre insistía con lo mismo.

Eran las 11: am cuando Draco estando en el comedor de la mansión Malfoy junto a sus padres, les llego una inesperada visita.

Un hombre de cabellos castaño canosos y con unos ojos azules cual frio del ártico, pidió permiso para hablar con Lucius Malfoy, el cual extrañado por aquella visita del hombre lo invito a pasar a su despacho el cual insonorizo para evitar que su esposa e hijo escucharan conversación alguna

—dígame señor Greegas que le trae por mi humilde casa—Lucius le ofreció cigarrillos y una copa de brandy cuando ambos sentados frente al escritorio de aquel despacho se disponían a hablar.

—señor Malfoy se que a estas horas es inesperada mi visita, pero he de decirle que es necesario ya que tengo un problema, el cual me atormenta—el hombre estaba tenso y movía su pie izquierdo al piso constantemente a causa de los nervios

—¿Cuál es? si se puede saber—Lucius un poco más interesado le ofreció otra copa de brandy al hombre que había bebido de su copa en un solo trago

—estoy en bancarrota Lucius—el hombre veía a Lucius afligido y apenado mientras el señor Malfoy mostraba un rostro indiferente ante su amigo y compañero de juego en la Sociedad de Caballeros

—¿Qué deseas que yo haga? Porque me imagino que tu visita no es para informarme de tu situación económica sin algo a cambio ¿o me equivoco?—Lucius se paro y le dio la espalda ante el señor Greegas esperando su explicación

—bueno pues…emmm…ayúdame con mi problemas Lucius—Lucius al escuchar la patética explicación del hombre solto una sonora carcajada de burla, pero al escuchar las otras palabras dichas por el hombre se calló y se tenso por completo sintiendo la furia recorrer todo su cuerpo

—Además te recuerdo que me debes una, o quieres que Narcissa se entere de tus amoríos.

—Ni se te ocurra—Lucius se volteo furioso, apuntando con su varita al hombre le amenazo arrastrando las palabras como una serpiente—ella no sabrá nada, porque si llega a saber una sola palabra, TU estarás siendo comido por los gusano—El hombre no se atemorizo ante esa amenaza pues sin que Lucius se lo espere el señor Greegas se acerco lo suficiente y saco un arma muggle que le apuntaba directamente en la cabeza y aunque Lucius con un simple expelliarmus le haría volar lejos, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el click de la pistola que se cargo esperando la bala salir

—pues yo en tu lugar cuidaría mi espalda. Solo necesito un poco de tu dinero para saldar mi deuda—

—¿y crees que te lo dare fácilmente? Eres un estúpido si lo pensaste de esa manera—la carcajada de Lucius no tardo en salir, mientras el hombre solo decía una simple palabra que le causo escalofríos.

—Draco—

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?—Lucius estaba roso al escuchar el nombre de su hijo en los labios de Roger.

—Draco es lo que te estoy pidiendo. Tengo a 2 señoritas en casa, una de ellas comprometida mientras la otra, la menor soltera.

—No voy a dejar que metas a mi familia en esto—Lucius apretaba mas la varita, furioso con aquel hombre

—Tienes que hacerlo Lucius, pues ya conoces a Tom , el sabe cosas de ambos que nos llevarías a la ruina y al desprecio de nuestra familia, pues aun tienes una deuda que saldar ante el hombre—Lucius tembló al escuchar el nombre de Tom Riddle, el peor ser que había visto en su vida, la maldad pura hecho hombre.

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir? ¿A causa de Riddle estas en la ruina?—Lucius no había bajado la varita al igual que el hombre que poco apoco sacaba la suya mientras sostenía la pistola.

—Si, en realidad la única manera que Riddle nos deje en paz es que tu familia y la mia se unan en sagrado matrimonio, para luego dar al primogénito en su poder—Lucius sopeso las palabras de Roger y suspirando acepto pues Riddle era un hombre de temer.

.

.

.

Draco tenía un mal presentimiento, su padre y ese hombre se habían encerrado hace horas en el despacho, su madre al igual que él estaban pendientes del momento en que se abra la puerta. Minutos después la puerta de caoba con 2 serpientes a los lados, se abrió dando paso al señor Greegas sonriente y a su padre indiferente mas sus ojos mostraban lo abatido que estaba. El señor Malfoy se acerco a él y musito 2 palabras que cambiarían el rumbo de su vida

—estas comprometido—

.

.

.

Hermione, sentada en alfeizar de la ventana suspiraba de vez en cuando. Sus suspiros eran acompañados con lágrimas que salían sin control en su hermoso rostro. Llevaba 6 meses desde que empezó su séptimo año en Hogwarts 6 meses que eran los más tristes de su vida

Draco Malfoy el chico que la enamoró como una idiota había mostrado su verdadero rostro y que podía esperar si él era considerado el príncipe de las serpientes. Arrogante, frio y calculador ese era su corazón pues nunca sintió amor por ella solo jugó con sus sentimiento por una estúpida apuesta.

Y ella como tonta termino rendida a sus pies sin que lo pudiera evitar. El primero de septiembre fue el peor día de su vida, pues delante de todos los Slytherin, Draco había declarado que había ganado la apuesta y que solo 30 galeones era poco por la tortura que tuvo que vivir conquistando a la insufrible sabelotodo Hermione Granger.

Ella pasaba por ese lugar de reunión y escucho cada palabra emitida con frialdad y socarronería, pero eso no fue lo que le dolió, sino le desgarro el corazón enterarse que durante todo ese tiempo el estaba comprometido con Astoria Greegas hija del magnate Roger Greegas

Lógicamente que después de eso, Draco la busco para humillarla delante del colegio, mas ella no se lo permitió y el que termino humillado fue el rubio, al decir que nunca se había interesado en un hombre como él, pero ella hizo ese sacrificio puesto que también fue una apuesta y lo interesante fue que el Slytherin le dijo algunos secretillos de su casa.

Al final Draco la quiso insultar pero Hermione más inteligente, le lanzo un expelliarmus y de manera más fría le dijo sus últimas palabras.

-No me vuelvas a tocar, ni a dirigirte a mi ¿Escuchaste? Porque si lo haces. Tú estas…muerto.

Después de esas palabras levantando su barbilla en señal de orgullo se dirigió a su sala para después ingresar a su cuarto que gracias al cielo no estaban sus compañeras, donde derramo lagrimas por ser idiota y no tener en cuenta que una persona como Draco nunca iba a cambiar.

.

.

.

Dos años después.

Hermione Granger salía del edificio donde vivía con Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson, esta ultima novia de Ron Weasley mientas que la primera era novia de Harry Potter.

Quien iba a imaginar que un león como Ron y una serpiente como Pansy estarían juntos, pues eso era un hecho desde hace un año. Cuando por cosas del destino Ron ayudo a Pansy en un accidente que hubo en una calle, el auror pelirrojo no pudo evitar enamorarse por la abogada Parkinson

Durante meses Hermione quería convencer a su amigo que la relación con esa chica le lastimaría mas eso nunca sucedió pues la hermosa pelinegra en verdad amaba al travieso y pícaro pelirrojo.

Mientras que la relación Harry-Luna, era una relación sencilla, divertida y alocada por la manera de ser de la rubia periodista, su relación tenía 2 años.

2 años que no la ayudaron a superar a Draco Malfoy, años que de seguro el tenia de casado con Astoria-_rubia-sin cerebro_-Greegas. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra pues Draco nunca se caso con Astoria.

Al terminar el septimo año y a un mes de su boda, Draco se fugo de la casa Malfoy con ayuda de su madre, quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese compromiso, pues aunque quería ver a su hijo casado, no lo quería ver emparentado con esa familia. Es por eso que sin importar lo que diga la alta sociedad, escapo ante un nuevo futuro y travesía

Draco llego al mundo Muggle sin dinero ni posición social, después de varias semanas y con ayuda de unos señores, el pudo aprender a trabajar con sus manos, a tener un techo, el cual era solo suyo y a vivir la vida sin importarle la etiqueta y la clase

Durante meses se desempeño como cargador de mercancías en la costa de un pequeño pueblo cerca de Londres. En el cual su aspecto cambio dejando de ser un niño para dar paso a un hombre, pero no sabía hacer nada más que eso y le fastidiaba.

Un día de junio sin proponérselo fue atrapado en el mundo de las competencias y las carreras automovilísticas que poco a poco lo llevaron a la cima de la fama para ser conocido por todo Londres.

Durante un año estuvo buscando a Hermione Granger, pues nunca la olvido y lo que sucedió aquel primero de septiembre, fue la única manera para que ella so supiera la verdad y se alejara ya que su padre lo amenazo con matarla si ella se encontraba junto a él. Pero durante todo ese tiempo su búsqueda no tuvo frutos y como siempre el destino tan impredecible metió su cuchara.

Hermione Granger cruzaba absorta en sus pensamientos la carretera sin fijarse que un ferrari rojo manejado por Draco Malfoy la atropellaría.

Hermione lo único que recordó antes de caer en la inconciencia fue unos ojos grises que la miraban sorprendidos, con temor y esperanza para después susurrar su nombre—Draco—

Draco Malfoy aterrorizado por su acción y considerando en esos momentos un estúpido por no poner atención ante la carretera, bajo presuroso de su auto para después paralizarse al ver una mujer de rizos castaños y ojos miel susurra su nombre

Desesperado al verla tirada en un charco de sangre cerca de la cabeza, se apresuro a abrazarla y llevarla el mismo al hospital mas cercano susurrando al cielo que eslla estuviera bien

—Pequeña, mi pequeña, tienes que estar bien, tienes que estar bien—presuroso y aun en Shock llevaba a Hermione entre sus brazos donde enfermeras acercaron una camilla para llevarla a urgencia y a el rubio impedirle la entrada

Después de los papeleos necesarios que Draco nervioso tuvo que responder a la enfermera, una cabellera negra y otra pelirroja junto a una rubia y otra pelinegra llegaron preguntando por el estado de salud de Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter había sido llamado vía celular avisando que la abogada Hermione Granger había sufrido un accidente. Sin perder tiempo mando un patronus a sus amigos y a su novia, en menos de lo que canta un gallo los cuatro aparecieron a las afueras del hospital muggle.

—señorita como se encuentra Hermione Granger—ansioso por la salud de su amiga castaña, ninguno se fijo de la persona que aunque cambiado seguía siendo el mismo que rompió el corazón de la abogada.

-Potter—Harry volteo a ver a Draco Malfoy apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados y un enorme chichon en la frente

—Malfoy—Draco no se inmuto ante el tono el que Harry Potter le hablo y le veía—¿Qué haces aquí?—

-soy el causante del accidente hacia Hermione—el susurro que emitió Draco Malfoy decir el nombre de su amiga fue el detonante para que Ron Weasley decidiera golpearlo

—¡Tu Malnacido!—el grito del pelirrojo asusto a ambas chicas que profirieron un grito asustado al ver como Ron y Draco peleaban mientras Harry intentaba separarlos y las enfermeras llamaban a seguridad, mas en ese instante salió el doctor que atendía a Hermione Granger

Tanto Pansy como Luna se acercaron hasta el hombre de saco blanco y suspiraron de alivio al saber que ella estaba bien, solo sufrió una leve herida en la cabeza. Draco, Ron y Harry detuvieron la pelea, mientras escuchaban al doctor y Draco sin razonar el por que dijo una pregunta que dejo sorprendido a los 4 amigos.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla?—Draco admitió estar ansioso por ver a su pequeña castaña y pedirle perdón por todo lo mal que le hizo.

—Por supuesto—el doctor guio al rubio hacia la habitación en la cual castaña se encontraba, mientras una sorprendida Hermione veía a un avergonzado Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—La castaña aun no salía de su asombro pero no estaba dispuesta a que el se acercara de nuevo como cuando adolescentes.

—es mi culpa—el rubio sin embargo se acerco con la intención de pedirle perdón por el accidente y por el daño de hace 2 años.

—¿El accidente o mi corazón roto?—preguntó sarcástica la castaña desviando su vista del hombre que tenia en frente

—Ambas—el rubio quiso acariciar una mano de Hermione mas esta no se lo permitió.

—ah pues ya estas perdonado—la castaña no veía directamente a los ojos al rubio por temor a que Draco le dañara mas.

—no, no lo estoy, tus palabras son frias—

—como la que tu dijiste declarar ante todo el colegio que yo era un juguete tuyo, por favor no hables pues eres un gran jugador—la castaña rio sarcástica mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Draco

—Perdóname Pequeña, lamento haberte herido de esa forma, pero… era la única manera de protegerte—

—¿Protegerme de que? eres un maldito mentiroso—el grito de Hermione sobresalto a Harry y a Ron quienes seguían pendientes de su amiga

—no entiendes yo no estaba comprometido cuando fuimos novios, yo te amaba y te amo a ti, solo a ti mi pequeña sabelotodo.

—callate, no quiero seguir escuchando—

—Hermione es la verdad—

—No tu estas casado, tu no me amas, tu no me…—los sollozos hicieron mella en Hermione que no alcanzo a terminar la oración

—no estoy casado Hermione, no me casaria con otra mujer que no seas tú, te amo ¿escuchas?, te amo y te seguire amando siempre

—No te creo—

—Créeme amor mío créeme—sin previo aviso Draco beso a la castaña que no reacciono pero después se dejo besar por el amor de su vida, el único que amaría siempre sin importar su arrogancia, su ego ni nada mas que solo él, a pesar de aparentar en ser frio y sin corazón era el hombre mas tierno y cariñoso en la intimidad.

Después del beso necesitado y anhelado, Hermione escucho al rubio, se entero que había escapado y que ayudo a Astoria quien llevaba 2 años casada con un chico Ravenclaw, de sus padres no sabía absolutamente nada aunque extrañaba a su madre, y era conocido en el mundo Muggle como Tom Felton corredor de autos.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ron solo sonreían al ver la escena pues su amiga volvía a ser la misma de antes, a brillar, a ser la sabelotodo Hermione Granger enamorada del arrogante Draco Malfoy

.

.´

.

6 meses después

Hermione se había recuperado del accidente andaban por los pasillos del castillo Hogwarts con Draco que la tenía tomada de la mano, lo había perdonado y como una vez le prometió hace 3 años ahora podían gritar su amor a los 4 vientos sin tener que esconderse.

Ambos era los mejores y reconocidos en su profesión tanto de manera muggle como mágica.

Sin que Hermione lo esperara, ese día fue el mejor de su vida, pues Draco Malfoy le propuso Matrimonio, a ella, a la mujer dueña de su corazón, a su pequeña sabelotodo

Y como el destino siempre es impredecible, Hermione Granger, ese día se entero que estaba embarazada

Fin

**¿Que tal les pareció? ¿demasiado empalagoso?, ¿le falto algo? ¿Qué? díganme es mi primer Dramione y no estoy segura si lo hice bien o no.**


End file.
